


Rent Money

by floral___fantasy



Series: BNM FAMILY [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BNM parents missing their BNM babies, Crack, DongDong bromance, DongDongz brothers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light-Hearted, Multi, Single Parents, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floral___fantasy/pseuds/floral___fantasy
Summary: Kim Donghyun, a university student, meets his nephew Park Woojin at the entrance of his apartment. Now he has to take care of the young boy when he can't even pay rent.Lim Youngmin, a single father to his son Daehwi, lives with his father-in-law who asks him to collect rent from the college students living on the third floor. When Youngmin and Daehwi knock on their door, a small young boy comes out and instantly clicks with Youngmin's son.And somehow, Youngmin clicks with his guardian, Donghyun.





	Rent Money

**Author's Note:**

> this is my collection of dongpaca one shots!   
> also have y'all read the dongpaca parent trap au THAT SHIT GAVE ME LIFE   
> shout out to the authors i wold like to achieve that level of good fan fiction right there HAHAHAHA 
> 
>  
> 
> also i just watched samuel's cb BOY WAS THAT GOOD   
> then i had a such epiphany that wanna one and samuel will promote at the same time :')   
> i'd like to believe theres gonna be a samhwi moment.   
> (hmu in twt @floral___hwan)

“TWICE!” Daehwi screamed behind his father’s car seat as Youngmin was picking the music they would listen to. 

 

“No! I want BlackPink!” Youngmin teased, Daehwi cutely pouted his lips and rocked at the backseat of their car. 

 

“No…” Daehwi rolled his head back and Youngmin laughed back at him. “Papa! TT! TT!” Daehwi made his ringers point down to a ’T’ mimicking the dance from the song.

 

“I wanna listen to ‘Boombaya', Dae ah.” 

 

“No, papa! Signal! Signal!” And Daehwi did the same thing with TT but with the dance from Signal. 

 

“But Dae ah, we listened to Twice last time.” 

 

“Please, please, please papa,” Daehwi interlocked his hands and fingers together and pleaded his father to play his favourite songs. Youngmin sighed and gave in, he couldn’t fight his son. 

 

“Alright, fine,” Youngmin went to his phone and played Twice’s songs for the nth time because of Daehwi. Daehwi happily moved along to the song and copied its dance as he wiggled in his seat. Youngmin wanted to record Daehwi dancing on to Twice and upload it on SNS and would probably get him famous because Daehwi memorised every move down to the bone. Youngmin continued to drive with Daehwi behind him dancing along to ‘Signal.’ 

 

* * *

 

The duo had reached their destination and Youngmin carried Daehwi to a rundown apartment complex and rang the doorbell to the first door on the first floor. A tall older man came out. The man carried a serious glare and his gaze darken with the help of his cap. Let’s say the older man’s presence was intimidating and a bit terrifying that towered over Youngmin but the young man didn't seem fazed. Daehwi small head popped up to meet the scary man’s eyes. Daehwi smiled and the old man smiled back. Daehwi jumped from Youngmin’s arms to the old man’s arms. The old man’s menacing appearance melted into a giant puppy as he carried Daehwi. 

 

“Grandpa!” Daehwi squished the old man’s face. 

 

“Dae ah! How’s my favourite grandson!” 

 

“How about your only grandson, Sehwan ssi,” Youngmin entered the only apartment and placed down the heavy bag he had brought with him filled with his and Daehwi’s essentials. 

 

“But he’s still my favourite!” Sehwan lifted Daehwi up and Daehwi laughed as he was carried. Sehwan slowly sat down being careful of his old back and bounced Daehwi on his lap and he continued to converse with Youngmin. “So what have you two been doing?”

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Still trying to make ends meet?” To be honest, Youngmin and Daehwi weren't really living the good life .Youngmin studied and worked at the same time. But he couldn’t keep up with so many things that he had lost their house and his parents had cut him off a long time ago. So Youngmin and Daehwi had been living in the car for a few days and Youngmin knew he couldn't do that to the boy so he called up the only person that would help him. Kim Sehwan was Youngmin’s father-in-law? Well not really more like Daehwi’s grandfather. Before Youngmin’s girlfriend had past, her father had offered help to Youngmin but Youngmin, a proud young idiot, declined. Saying he could handle the risks. Now he couldn’t. Of course, Sehwan still opened his arms to Youngmin and allowed them to stay with him until Youngmin could get back on his feet. 

 

“I have a job you know that.” 

 

“I’m not saying you don’t. I’m just glad you and Daehwi are okay,” Sehwan smiled to Youngmin which somehow assured him in someway. 

 

* * *

 

Donghan had woken up to the weirdest sight, he swore he had been seeing a small child across their kitchen counter. Maybe it was probably his hangover but he thought he was seeing an actual child no older than 10-years-old. 

 

“Donghyun. I’m not crazy, am I?” His roommate, Donghyun looked at him weirdly and handed Donghan black coffee to relieve his aching hangover. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” 

 

“Am I seeing a little boy sitting by our kitchen counter? Or am I crazy?” 

 

“Oh no, that’s Woojin. My nephew,” Donghyun simply said as if it was no big deal. At first Donghan dumbly nodded and sipped his hot coffee then realising what the bomb Donghyun just dropped Donghan immediately spat out the coffee. 

 

“YOUR WHAT?!” 

 

* * *

 

Donghyun woke up early in the morning hearing scratches by the front door and dragged his feet to the entrace. He saw his roommate Donghan passed out on their couch with his pants halfway down. Donghyun was used to it so he just put a blanket over his roommate covering his bright pink underwear. Donghyun heard the scratches again and remember why he got up. He scratched the back of his head as he opened the door to find no one there. Donghyun yawned and figured he was just hearing things or it could just be the bustling of the wind. Donghyun then felt a small tug on his pyjama pants there he saw a little boy holding an old key and letter. The boy became fully awake realising there is a lost boy in his apartment entrance, he looked at his roommate assuming that he was so drunk last night he had brought a boy to stay outside of their apartment in the cold autumn night. Donghyun brought the boy inside and made him sit on one of the kitchen stools. The little boy quietly followed everything Donghyun said. 

 

“Where are your parents?” Donghyun asked, checking if the boy had any recent injuries or wounds. “How did you get here? Do you want me to call your parents? Do you know where you are?” Donghyun bombarded the child with questions. The boy was too shocked to answer any of them so Donghyun calmed himself down and asked the boy again. “Are you alright?” The boy nodded. That’s good. Donghyun felt a little relieved that the boy wasn't in any serious pain or trouble. “What’s your name?” 

 

“My name is Park Woojin. You may know my mom,” Woojin paused. Donghyun thought to himself, if this boy is his illegitimate son, there is no way that is possible because one, he is gay and two this boy seem way too old to be his son. “My mom is your sister. She left me this note to give to you,” That made more sense? Donghyun, thought. But he never knew his sister was pregnant? Woojin handed Donghyun the letter that had been passed onto him by his mother and open the envelope. 

 

> “My little brother, Donghyun. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know you may be wondering, why I suddenly left you with my son, Woojin. But because our parents had found out about Woojin recently and had decided to cut me off. I have no funds to support either Woojin or myself and decided to work abroad. Sadly, I cannot take my son so I have left him with you. I would’ve given him to Taehyun but he still lives with mom and dad. Who knows what they're going to do to Woojin if I leave him there with them. 
> 
> So I am entrusting you with my precious son Woojin, also don’t let mom and dad know that Woojin is with you because they may or may not cut you off as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love your big sis,”
> 
>  

Donghyun crumpled the letter and angrily threw it to the ground. He couldn't believe his sister would actually do such a thing. Just take him with you! Donghyun screamed in his head. He was pissed because his sister left without a word for almost 7 years and then she just drops in her only son on Donghyun. Donghyun pinched the bridge of his nose, how the hell was he supposed to take care of the kid, if he can’t even pay rent. He actually applauded his sister for using most out of their parent’s monthly allowances to them. Because it wasn’t enough for the young broke college student and that was saying something. He could barely feed himself with that money what more with a child. Donghyun banged his head on the countertop as Woojin watched him quietly. 

 

“So you’re gonna live with me,” Donghyun lazily raised his head to Woojin, giving in to the fact, he can’t just leave a child homeless especially since they were related. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Aren’t you sleepy? If you want you can sleep in my bed.” 

 

“I’m okay. I do want so hot chocolate though,” Woojin smiled showing off his tiny snaggletooth. Donghyun thought it was kinda cute. 

 

* * *

 

Donghan stared at the boy who was playing with Donghyun’s phone. The small boy was absorbed with his game he did not mind Donghan mindlessly staring at Woojin. Donghyun hit the back of Donghan’s head to cut it out. 

 

“Stop that, you look like a pervert.” 

 

“I mean there’s a random child in our home! Don’t mind me being a little bit skeptical about all this…” Donghan stopped himself from swearing then he tried to find the right word. “…stuff?” 

 

“I’m not happy about it either, but we all have to adjust. Woojin’s a good kid. I’m sure he wouldn’t be any trouble.” 

 

“His only trouble is expenses. We can’t afford to feed another mouth. You can barely feed mine!” 

 

“Because you eat too much! It’s fine, if I get more shifts at the bakery and at the restaurant we can make this work.” 

 

“Are you forgetting we have rent still overdue?” 

 

“Oh man, I forgot about that. What’re we gonna do?” 

 

“The thing we usually do! Sehwan will surely extend!”

 

“It’s been 2 months, Donghan. I don’t think it’s gonna work the third time.” 

 

“You have little faith in me. It’s gonna work.” 

 

* * *

 

“You want me to what?” Youngmin stopped chopping the green onions and looked at Sehwan oddly. 

 

“I want you to collect rent for me, more specifically at 302. They’re devils. They pay late and always force me to extend.” 

 

“You mean you allow them to extend.” 

 

“YOUNGMIN, THEY HAVE PUPPY DOG EYES OF AN ACTUAL PUPPY. I can’t keep letting them go. That’s why it has to be you.” 

 

“Does it really have be?” 

 

“You live under my roof you follow my command.” 

 

“Fine, I’ll do it. But if they don’t pay next month you gotta kick them out,” Youngmin placed the knife down on the kitchen counter and grabbed his jacket. Daehwi followed him behind as his little feet tried to keep up with his father’s steps. “Dae ah, you don’t have to follow me around,” Youngmin tried to convince Daehwi to go back to Sehwan’s apartment. 

 

“I wanna  come with papa!” Daehwi spread his arms up and Youngmin lifted the small boy up to his arms. Youngmin sighed and just went with it. As they reached the third floor, Daehwi wriggled in Youngmin’s arms and his father placed him down as they walked to apartment 302. Youngmin firmly knocked on the door and he could've sworn he heard panic. After a few clanks, smashes and a few more things breaking or falling. The door opened and Daehwi was suddenly tackled by a small figure. 

 

“Oh my god!” The person behind the door freaked. 

 

“DAEHWI—“

 

“WOOJIN—“ 

 

Youngmin unison with the person behind the door. Youngmin looked to the person and saw immediately stunned by the boy’s beauty. Youngmin stuttered out gibberish until he finally got actual words out. 

 

“Your son is uh…” Youngmin paused. 

 

“I’m so sorry! Woojin ah! Come here!” Donghyun commanded the younger boy and Woojin followed. “I’m so so so sorry again, he didn’t mean to tackle your kid,” Daehwi hid behind his father’s legs as Woojin was being held by his guardian, Donghyun.

 

“It’s fine, as long as Daehwi wasn’t hurt, were you?” Youngmin looked to Daehwi and Daehwi shook his head. Youngmin sighed in relief, thank god his son wasn't hurt. 

 

“That’s good. So, that aside. What can I help you with?” Donghyun smiled to Youngmin and the elder was utterly stunned. He didn't know what to say and what he should say. His mind completely went blank as soon as he saw the beautiful man in apartment 302. 

 

“Re…”

 

“Re?” 

 

“Uh… Nothing! I completely forgot! HAHA WELL LOOKS LIKE DAEHWI AND I GOT TO GO!” Youngmin awkwardly laughed but Daehwi tried reminding his father about the rent but was dragged off that he couldn't. 

 

* * *

 

When Youngmin came back to Sehwan’s apartment, the young man was completely embarrassed and was bright red from seeing the beautiful man from apartment 302. 

 

“You didn’t get the rent, huh?” 

 

“It’s harder than it looks,” Youngmin groaned and Sehwan agreed but it was on different terms. 

 

* * *

 

Donghyun awkwardly closed the door pulling Woojin back inside, questioning what the fuck happened. Donghan came out of his room and wondered why the fuck Donghyun looked like he had seen the realest, weirdest shit out there. 

 

“So who was it?” 

 

“I don’t know it was some guy and his kid?” Donghan raised his eyebrow in confusion. That surely wasn't their landlord. “But not gonna lie. The guy was kinda cute?” Donghyun stupidly grinned from ear to ear as he remembered Youngmin. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Kim Sehwan is Rhymer lol.   
> (hmu in twt @floral___hwan)


End file.
